Mark of the Dragon Titan
by Fluffy Sakura-Chan
Summary: My name is Suri Davis, I've always known I wasn't a normal girl, with my strange abilities. Especially concerning fire and dragons. I was born with a mark on my hand, thinking it was some mistake, I ignored it. Now, I awaken in this new universe, after I find this amulet called the amulet of dragons. The amulet itself turns into a ghost dragon with lots of power, and I'm it's mark


**Sakura: ._.**

**Momo: About time**

**Sakura: shush... I'm about to make an entrance. Riina, how many more seconds till disclaimer starts?**

**Riina: *Checks time*... 20 seconds ago **

**Sakura: o.o**

**Momo: hehe fail.**

**Sakura: SHUDDUP**

**A/N: SOOO, hello there~ My name is Sakura Zen. I use to be in the wizard101 fandom a while ago, but I didn't update for a long time. So, I decided I was going to start fresh with a new story. I'm sorry for those who really like the Shadow Games, but it's now Discontinued. The storyline got all messed up and I didn't know how to continue it from there. If you know any ways to continue it, feel free to take over and continue (but you have to say that I was the original). Now, new story, Mark of the Dragon titan. I didn't know what other way to call this story, since the main character has the mark of the dragon titan, but the other 6 have other marks. It's the same idea as Momoko's "Harmony's Guardians" but instead of the main character being a goddess and protected by 7 guardians, the main character, who's name is Suri, is a guardian (or in this story "the mark") and there are 6 other people she has to look for to finish her quest of saving the Spiral. **

**But not from Malestaire. Guys, the guy died a while ago (lolwut). This is an enemy I made up myself. But anyways, I should stop talking. You should learn about the story as the chapters come. Well enjoy!**

**But not the first chapter. First chapters always suck. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own wizard101**

**Momo: HA HA~**

**Sakura: Neither do you Momo, so stop.**

**Momo: *slumps down* **

**~I think unicorns exist~**

If I ever thought of possible ways I would die, this definitely wouldn't be on the list. I watched as the shady man take his spear and point it at me. I wanted to run, but the tree roots kept me down. The man said a few words in a language I couldn't understand, and a large dragon appeared behind him. As the dragon focused on me, the man moved out of the way and grinned.

"Now, die!" He laughed. The dragon took a deep breath, and everything went blank.

**~*Claps for a short scene*~**

I suddenly woke up and frowned. It was that damn dream again. I sighed and looked out the window. Today was Saturday, so there wasn't any school morning was still young. I got up and started to do my Saturday schedule. My name is Suri Davis. I was born with weird.. abilities. I guess that's why my parents left me here. I lived alone. Once in awhile, some caretaker would come and watch over the house while I'm at school or something. Every week, My relatives from all over the world sends me $150. I guess that's how I manage my life. I live in a small cottage anyways, my father made it himself. I have a bike, so I ride it to school. As I washed my face, I noticed a mark on my hand. It was some sort of picture of a dragon. It reminded me of my dream. I've had that mark on my hand all my life. Whenever I tried showing it to someone, they say that they can't see it, and there was nothing there. I knew the mark had to do with my dreams and my "abilities". What are my abilities? Well for one, animals follow me when I'm outside. Specifically birds and lizards. Also once, I was in a middle of a forest fire, though I don't remember that much of what happened, officers told me that I survived by a miracle. They said I was on fire. I sighed on my thoughts and started to remove my clothes to change. I was relieved it was a weekend. I didn't really have anything to do anyways. As I headed downstairs for breakfast, I heard a sudden crash. I blinked and looked outside. There was nothing there but smoke and damaged trees. I stared for a while, before noticing what was really happening. I quickly dropped everything, wore my jacket and sneakers, and ran outside. I jumped on my bike and rode down the road, towards the crash site. Within ten minutes, I arrived, only to see what I never expected. I slowly approached the large hole on the ground. A meteor? I doubt it. It looked too small to be one. In fact, It didn't even look like a rock of some sort. It was a large chest. I tilted my head. How the hell did a chest get here? When I took a step forward, my heart skipped a beat as I felt myself fall down. I shrieked and closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. As I felt myself stop by a sudden bump, I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in the bottom of the hole. I got up, groaning at my injured leg, but continued to approach the chest. It looked way bigger than before. It was almost as tall as me. Only a foot shorter. Once I finally got to it, I took a deep breath and touched it.

...

...

...

"Well... so much for being dramatic." I said out loud. I took out my hair pin from my head, which my hair-bun broke into a pony-tail. I started to pick on the small burnt lock. After a few seconds, the lock successfully broke, and I suddenly felt excited. This chest fell from the sky. What could be in there? Maybe something from outer space, which I could sell to NASA! Then I'll be a millionaire, no BILLIONAIRE! as I shock my head out of those possibilities I focused back to the chest. "Okay, just open it and look inside. What's the worst thing that could be in there?" I asked myself. Zombies, guns, aliens, dead corpses I shivered at my negative thoughts as stared hard at the opening. "It's now, or never." I said, and that's when I put my hands on the chest and opened it. Dust immediately came out, and I coughed. As soon as the dust cleared out, I looked in with wide excited eyes.

It was a necklace.

I blinked and removed the necklace. I observed it. It was a huge amulet, with a picture of a dragon. I frowned. Now what kind of dirty joke is this? I sighed but stuffed it inside my pocket. At least I could still sell it. I stood up and started to find a way out. As I walked towards the rocky wall, I started to climb.

'_Mark of the Dragon Titan' _I suddenly heard. I blinked and stepped down from the wall, looking around.

"W-who's there?" I asked, trying to sound tough and brave. "Come out! I know Kendo!"

'_Mark of the eye...' _The voice said again. It sounded deep and distant. I tried using my ears as a guide to whoever was saying that. '_Mark of Zeus, Mark of the thorns, Mark of the underworld...'_

"STOP IT AND COME OUT!" I said, as the voice started to give me a headache. But, of course, it continued.

'_Mark of the pharaoh, and mark of the winter. Combined your strength to defeat the dark Warlock.'_

Please..." I cried weakly, falling to my knees. What was making me like this? I felt tired, weak, and sick.

_' The Spiral needs you, all of you. Go and meet together! Save the worlds! Save the spiral!' _I covered my ears when I heard a sudden high pitched scream. I started to scream myself. The last thing I saw was the amulet transforming into a ghost of a dragon, before I blacked out.

**~First chapters suck, don't they?~**

**Momo: You know, for the first chapter, this is pretty good**

**Sakura: you think so? I dunno... **

**Momo: Suri is gonna be transported to Wizard city, isn't she?**

**Sakura: Course she is, why?**

**Momo: *evil grin* explaining chapter**

**Sakura: o.o**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**...**

**Riina: *across the street* You hear something?**

**Minako: Nope ._.**

**Anyways, REVIEW!**


End file.
